Forgotten Reunion
by nV Goddess
Summary: An Ex-Ninja lives the life of a normal person. His clan, his friends. They all think hes gone, forever. Now it was time to move on. However, it seems fate has something else for him. Rated M for future chapters! R & R! oCxKasumi :D Chapter Six is up!
1. Move on

Well! Here i go! My First Fanfic! Yes yes i know its kinda short, i promise to make it longer! Anywho enjoy.

I Do not Own Dead or alive, Tecmo, Team Ninja, or anything else. Blah blah blah blah. (Do i really have to do that? :(

* * *

Chapter one

Move On

"It's been so long..." Daichi Mizaka groaned. Four years. Four years since he left the Mugen Tenshin clan. Four Years since he's seen his friends. He longed for those times back, but it was too late. Now he truly had a place to call home. A family that loves him. He had a different name...a different identity. His hair was shortened, he was physically fit, more so than ever. No one could ever recognize him. He wasn't yuske. It was time to move on. He shook his head and pulled out a small photo from his back pocket. It featured him, the two Kunoichi's Kasumi and Ayane, and Kasumi's brother Hayate. Daichi felt a wave of Nostalgia hit him like a rock.

"Daichi! Time for Dinner!" Called his mother. Technically it wasn't his mother, but hes grown attached to his family. His sister, brother, father, mother. He considered them all family. "Coming!" Daichi called out. He put the photo back into his back pocket and walked inside the large house. The house was pretty large. It can accommodate two families, but his father, Shunsuke Nagasaki worked for a large company. He usually had the money to buy anything. However, he was a comedian of sorts, he loved to play jokes on his family. Often praising himself for it. Even though most of them were horrible. Tall, short brown hair, black eyes, thin body, even at 35 he looked very young. His mother. Ayako Nagasaki was more or less a typical mother. She stood at 5'6 and had long, silky black hair that flowed evenly down to her hips. Shunsuke called himself lucky. As he explained to Daichi, she gave up her modeling contract to live with him. She was 31. Daichi's sister on the other hand, Misato Nagasaki was 18 and about to move to her new apartment. She looked very similar to her mother. Just alot younger. She was calm, cool, collected at all times and was very intelligent. The same could be said for his energetic brother, Teru Nagasaki..well...minus the mother thing. He looked more different than anyone else in the house. He was taller than his father. Had brown hair, and was a tad bit chubby. He liked to talk..a lot.

As Daichi set foot into the house. He noticed that everyone had already sat down to eat. "Why do you insist on standing out there in the cold? When its snowing!" His father chuckled. "You know one day im'a throw you in the snow and-" "Oh stop it hunny" Ayako interrupted and motioned Daichi to sit. He smiled. Knowing that smell all too well. Looking at the table he saw a bright yellow substance. "Macaroni and cheese?" He quickly took a seat next to his brother, who was already gobbling down the food. He watched as they talked about random things. From what happened at school, to what happened at work. It didn't bore Daichi, but he wanted to do something exciting. He quickly ate his dinner. Finishing a close second only to his brother. He was a vacuum cleaner. Almost sucking in whatever he could find. At times Daichi wondered how he wasn't bigger than what he is. He sighed, walked to the kitchen and placed his dish in the sink. He then washed his hands and walked outside.

Winter, the snow had covered Japan in all its white and fluffyness. Daichi loved the snow, but never really had the chance to play with it when he was with the Mugen Tenshin Clan. He walked to the back of his yard. Where there was a small mountain and forest on top. Smiling, he climbed up quickly. His Ninja skills were rusty indeed, but they were still amazing by normal human standards. Thinking about it even more made him a bit depressed. "If only i never left..." He would still be with his old friends...but it was too late now. He was labeled as a traitor, he could never go back, besides. They think he was dead already. So it would be no use.

His right ear twitched as he heard a loud thud. Followed by gasps. His body instantly reacted. Moving toward the sound, he zigzagged his way past the trees to find a blue figure on the ground. As he walked closer he instantly recognized the blue ninja clothes. "No..." The figure moved abit. Daichi gazed down and noticed the pool of blood flowing around it. He quickly ran towards it and was surprised to find out who it was.

It was Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshin clan. His old friend.


	2. Bodyguard

Well, I promised a longer chapter so here i go! Chapter two! :D

I will try my best to flesh out Kasumi's personality. Shes a real toughie. Its also going to be real interesting to see how Daichi reacts to his old friend while she has no idea who he really is.

**I do not own Tecmo Team Ninja or any of the characters from Dead or Alive**

* * *

Chapter Two

Bodyguard

"Shunsuke!" Daichi's heart was racing fast. So fast it felt like it could pop out of him at any moment. "Shunsuke!" He called again to his father. Daichi never really called his father by his real name. Which meant that whenever he did, it was serious. His father came rushing out the door with a piece of steak in his mouth. It quickly dropped to the ground as Daichi rushed inside the house. "She's losing blood!" He softly layed her down onto the large sofa in the living room. His father had quickly ran towards his room and came out with a first aid kit. Daichi stepped back to let his father handle her. The rest of the family came to see what all the commotion was about. When they saw an almost dead woman on the couch. They quickly put their hands in their mouths and stood back. His father worked fast and efficiently. "Do you know her name? Who she is?" He didn't look at him, but Daichi knew that he was talking to him. He wondered whether to tell him or not. The Mugen Tenshin clan was a secret. No one was allowed to know their names.

Daichi could hear the pain and agony Kasumi was feeling. She was bleeding from multiple areas. Her left leg, stomach, right arm, and multiple bruises. There was heavy bleeding, she couldnt have lasted more than 20 minutes alone. Daichi gritted his teeth before answering his father's question. "No...I dont know her..I just found her lying on the ground up on the hill"

"But to be hurt like this...."

"I know father...whoever done this has no regard for human life" Daichi didn't have an idea why Kasumi would be attacked. She was a fighter, if you could call her that. From what he remembered, she only used fighting as a last resort, and never really killed anyone...at least. That's what he remembered. Things could have changed. After a grueling hour. Daichi's father wiped the sweat away from his forehead and stood up, smiling. "Well..whoever she is..she'll be fine...shes going to need some rest"

It had seemed the family was holding their breaths. After the father had reassured them that she will be fine the whole family sighed in relief.

"Wow Dad, i never thought that you could do first aid!" Misato looked clearly impressed by her fathers skill. "I mean, you really saved a life!" She hugged her dad who smiled.

"Well, there are things that come in handy when the time calls" He laughed as he hugged his daughter.

"Even i'm surprised hun" Ayako smiled. "You never told me either"

"Well..i guess it slipped my mind" Shunsuke chuckled.

Teru walked up to Kasumi and looked at her, gazing at everything that was bandaged. Daichi took it differently. Pushing his brother back. "Let her rest, it looks like she's been through enough.." He told him. Teru just stared at his brother, shrugged, then walked away.

"Ok, its been a long day..we should get some rest." Shunsuke tried pulling away from his daughter who was still clinging on to him. It took him awhile but he got free. "Oh and remember Daichi, after tommorow, the house is all yours, we'll be on vacation" The family was moving to their bedrooms but took one last look at the female on their couch. However Shunsuke did not go upstairs to sleep. Instead he walked towards Daichi. "Whoever this girl is, she needs to go...i mean..i don't tru-"

Daichi smiled. "Now i know who she is! She goes to my school. Ive seen her a couple of times. A very smart female." Daichi lied. He was an excellent liar, but he had to do it. To protect her identity. Shunsuke's eyes lit up. "Ahh! I see! Well kiddo it looks like you caught yourself a nice one huh?" He grinned and bumped shoulders which caused Daichi to smile a bit. "Dad..stop....she can probably still hear us"

"Haha..alright..I'll talk to you tomorrow then..you should get some sleep." Shunsuke yawned. "Tomorrow is a school day, don't wanna wake up late"

"Yea...i know dad.." He waved and watched as his father turn off the lights before going upstairs. His footsteps dissapating. Daichi sighed.

"Why...did you lie to him" He turned around to face the Kunoichi herself. Even in the dark, she stood in front of him. Daichi took a few steps back. Almost surprised.

"You...heard the whole thing?" he asked.

"Yes...i was conscious the whole time..but you haven't answered my question" Kasumi's voice screamed authority.

"Well..if i didnt then he would have kicked you out the next day...whether you were fine or not." He lied once again.

The Kunoichi's face went cold. "I see..i guess i should be thanking you however..for saving my life"

"You were hurt. You needed help. I was just there...besides, what happened out there?" Daichi asked. Trying to figure out why his old friend was beaten and torn up. He guessed that she didn't remember him. It had been too long. He had expected her not to, but he could never tell her anyways. That would cause complications.

Kasumi sat down. "I was attacked..out of nowhere. I didn't know who or what, so i started running. Trying to get away from them..whoever they were. However, the more i ran, the more they chased me. They threw things at me..very sharp objects. I managed to get away from them but i was too weak to even move anymore"

"And that was when i saw you" Daichi leaned back against the wall. He knew she was leaving out some points. A Kunoichi like her would know who exactly was chasing her, but he didn't push too much. She was in danger, and he could probably guess that whoever was attacking her, they wouldn't go for him. Ninjas usually never go after civilians. Which would mean they would leave her alone for a while at least if he asked her to be his ninja bodyguard. Still, he had to figure out a way to force her to tell him. His eyes wandered to the little table near the couch. There was a magazine there. Which had hit him almost instantly. It made him feel stupid. _"That's right! Why couldn't i remember! Kasumi won the first Dead or Alive tournament!"_ "Which reminds me..you never gave me your name" He smiled.

The orange-haired female nodded. "Kasumi"

Daichi tried to act shocked. "No way! Your THE Kasumi? The winner of the first Dead or Alive tournament?"

Kasumi looked away. "Yes...yes I am..I guess I owe you that much to tell you my name"

"Then can i ask you something else?" He scratched his hair. As if he was trying to think.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked. Now looking at Daichi suspiciously.

"Well..I was wondering. Could you be like...my own Ninja bodyguard?"

There was silence. For awhile Daichi thought she was going to reject it. _"No..there is no way she's going to agree to this....stupid idea unless i te-"_

"Ok"

Now Daichi was really surprised. The Kunoichi walked up to him, nodding. "Alright. I'll do it. I will be your ninja bodyguard"

Daichi held his mouth open while she walked back and layed on the couch again. She had just agreed to be his bodyguard.


	3. Intervention

Chapter three! Woot Woot making progress, hopefully you guys like! If you can, review please. I dont like to be out in the cold :(

**I do not Own Team Ninja, or any of the DoA characters **(wow that's getting tiring _ )

Chapter 3

Intervention

"Ugh...this stupid alarm" What Daichi was mentioning was the small red alarm on top of his desk. It was loud, noisy, and above all. Annoying.

"Daichi, wake up" Came a voice coming from his window. Daichi immediately jolted up and turned towards the voice. Kasumi was hanging upside down, just staring at him.

"How long have you been standing there!?" His heart was beating fast. She had startled him.

"A while, probably ten to fifteen minutes. You must get ready for school, ill be outside your door in twenty minutes to escort you" She disapeared in an instant.

Daichi sighed. Scratching his short black hair. He yawned and went to his bathroom. He turned on the hot water from his tub and quickly took a shower. He spent no time pouring shampoo on his hair and soaping his entire body. After washing off he brushed his teeth. While doing so he looked at the mirror. Daichi had an average build. He wasn't too big or too strong, he just had a pretty face, at least that's what all the girls say. He briskly walked to his closet. Taking out his School uniform. the top was a standard button collar shirt, but it was all black. The pants were just straight legs. "Uniforms uniforms.."

Twenty minutes later.

"Son! There's a young female down here waiting for you!" Daichi heard his father yell. He looked at himself on the mirror one last time before looking at his clock. "Alright!" He yelled down. He grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs. "Who is the-" He quickly stopped in his tracks.

"Hello Daichi! I thank you again for saving me" It was Kasumi, but she looked different. Her long auburn hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore, but braided. With a yellow ribbon seemingly holding it in place. She also had Glasses on and was wearing a school uniform. A black blouse with a short black skirt and a white undershirt that can be seen slightly. She also had a red ribbon attached to her neck. The emblem of the uniform matched the same as his. "I forgot to properly introduce myself" She quickly bowed and smiled. "My name is Toshiko Miyuki"

She was clever. Her first name meant "Alert child" while her last name meant "Deep Snow Silence" Of course. Not a lot of people would pick up on this so she was fine.

"Ahh! Ms Miyuki, Daichi was just telling me how much he li-" Daichi quickly put a hand on his fathers mouth. Muffling the rest of his sentence. "Uhh dad we going to go to school cya!" He quickly grabbed Kasumi's hand and walked out the door.

The snow had decided to secede. Which left the area white and fluffy. Daichi felt Kasumi tug away from his hand. He didn't mind. She was here for the job. Not his sympathy. "So let me guess" He started. "Your in most..if not all my classes?"

"Yes" She said with no emotion.

"And you'll always be watching me"

"Yes"

"Great.." Daichi said sarcastically. He didn't want this deal to cause a great amount of annoyance to him. That would suck.

Kishima high school. It was a pretty large high school. Four floors. They watched as a bunch of students walked in before walking themselves. As they walked into classroom 4-b Daichi took a seat in the middle of the class. He considered himself lucky. There were a lot of girls in his class and they sat in the front. Kasumi however was forced to wait outside by the teacher.

"Hey Dai!" Called a student out from the back of him. He turned around and smiled. "Hey yuske"

Yuske was one of those typical nerd with glasses. His frames were large, but his brain was even larger, or so he was told. He became close friends with Daichi after he had saved him from a group of thugs who wanted to rob him of his I pod.

"Hows it going? Did you do the homework?" He snickered. Knowing the answer that was going to come out of Daichi's mouth.

"Of course" As soon as he said that. The teacher demanded attention. He was a short, bald guy. In no way he was a midget, but he wasn't so tall either. "I would like to inform you class that we have a new student. Please give a warm welcome to Toshiko Miyuki"

Kasumi walked in and smiled. Taking a seat a few feet away from Daichi. He could hear the whispers of all the boys and girls in the classroom. Daichi sighed and leaned back. Taking out a pen from his pocket. He fiddled around with it. "This is going to be a long day" He told his friend. Yuske was just staring at Kasumi. "You know the new girl?"

"Yea...yea i do.."


	4. Awaken

Well. This chapter is pretty short. Im sorry it ended up this way, but i kinda rushed it....i promise the next chapter will be long! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

Awaken

"Wait...you know her?" Yuske eyed his long time friend. He acted hurt. "Aw man..and you never told me about her? I mean shes pretty hot"

Daichi grinned. He wasn't the only one who was saying that. A lot of the girls in the class were saying the exact same thing, and some boys were whistling when she was walking towards her seat. Of course she maintained her smile while she sat and immediately made quick friends with some of the girls.

"How did you meet her?" Daichi noticed that Yuske asked another question. He looked at his friend and noticed him grinning. "What?"

"You like her don't you?" His grin was even wider. Showing his bright white teeth.

Daichi turned away. "No way...shes just a friend. That's all we'll ever be"

Yuske shrugged. "If you say so, lover boy" he teased. Which just got a groan from Daichi. At times Yuske got annoying, but that's what he did best. Daichi didn't mind if he played around with him every once in a while. He just didnt like it if Yuske did it all the time.

Daichi looked towards Kasumi one more time. She didn't seem to be engrossed with her conversation with the girls, as she turned her head to see what he was doing. "Shes really serious about the bodyguard thing then.." He sighed with relief. At least she'll be safe for now.

The Teacher once again commanded attention. It was time for class to start. Daichi sighed. He hated math and wanted this day to be over.

A couple of boring classes later. Daichi ended up in the lunchroom. He didnt really eat much, thinking that the lunch food was horribly...well..horrible. He sat in an isolated area. Away from everyone except his chattering friend Yuske. He chuckled. The person with the same name as him was nothing alike.

"Hello! Can i sit here?" The familiar voice said. Daichi, who was staring blankly into the lunchroom, looked at his speaker. It was none other than Kasumi. Yuske grinned once again. Forcing Daichi to groan, he knew exactly what he was planning, and he didnt like it one bit.

"Yes of course Ms Miyuki. Must i say..you look very beautiful" Yuske gave out what he called his "Super Smiley" smile. He would say he gets all the girls once he pulled the move.

Kasumi laughed. "Why thank you Mr..."

"Its Yuske Nagata" He smiled again.

Daichi sighed and leaned back on his chair. Kasumi turned to him. "Something wrong?" There it was again. That cold sense of feeling. Like she had no emotion in her voice. Daichi guessed that she was asking the question as a bodyguard, not as a friend.

"No...everything's fine" Daichi smiled at her. She nodded and once again began talking to Yuske. Although it was Yuske who was mouthing off. Talking about how he's so awesome at video games. Daichi was surprised at how Kasumi seemed so calm. Nodding at random things. He couldn't even tell if she was bored or was actually paying attention to him. She picked up the rice ball from her tray and took a bite. All while Yuske was still talking.

"And then BAM! Daichi didn't know what hit him!" Yuske finished. Daichi just shook his head while Kasumi giggled. Yuske took this as a sign and moved closer to her.

"That was a very...interesting story" She giggled again. Which made Yuske smile. "Really? You thought it was cool?"

Kasumi nodded. "I guess" She fixed a smile at him. "But...could i grab Daichi for a minute?" Even without waiting for an answer. Kasumi grabbed Daichi's hand and pulled him to the corner of the lunchroom. Daichi felt like a ragdoll. Almost flying past her when they stopped. "Wha...what?"

Kasumi shook her head. "How..do you even..." She looked at Yuske who waved at her. "He's getting the wrong message.."

Daichi laughed and scratched his head. "Yea...you'll get used to him. He's not that bad once you get to know him"

"I hope so" Kasumi finished.


	5. A light?

**Whew, finally, this one was kinda weird to write, so i hope you guys enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

A light?

"What i say Kasumi? You'll get used to him" Daichi chuckled as the two walked home. Kasumi just looked at him coldly. Thats when he stopped laughing.

It was getting dark. The sun was already disappearing. Daichi looked at his watch. "seven already?" He turned his head to Kasumi. She was focused on something in the treeline to the left of them. Daichi kept walking. "Ya know. My parents aren't going to be home. So we can go out to eat or something" He asked. Kasumi however didn't answer at all. She was paying attention to the treeline still. Daichi got a little worried. "Whats wrong..whats going on."

"Someone...is watching us" Kasumi coldly murmured. "Keep a straight face. Don't even change your style of walking" Then just as she finished. She gave a wide smile. "I forgot something at the school! Ill be right back"

Daichi was about to protest. When he remembered what she had said before. To act like everything was normal. He watched as she began to run back towards the school. "Alright! Come back safely!" He waved and smiled before walking back home. As he turned the corner he began to think. Who could be watching them? Some pervert? Or could it be that whoever was following her before had caught up to her? If that was the case then she was in enough trouble. He wanted to go back and help her but what could he do? Its been so long since he's actually trained. So he would be more of a nuisance than help. He hoped that whatever she was going to do. It wasn't going to cost her the life she worked so hard on. He got home. Noticing that his family had already left. There was a note on the table. Presumably from his father. His mother wasn't the type of person to leave notes on the table. He picked it up.

_"Daichi. I guess you had some after school activities to do. So we are already gone. What i ask from you is simple. Keep the house clean and organized. The rent has already been payed for the next two months. We shouldn't be out that long but its fine. Keep the house clean and organized. I trust you enough to do this!_

_Oh and also. If you do have one of your lady friends over. Make sure to clean up your mess!_

_-Shunsuke_"

Daichi sighed. He knew exactly what he meant by "mess" He put the card down and instinctively walked towards the fridge. Opening it. He grabbed the orange juice and closed the fridge.

"Ive returned" Kasumi's voice once again startled him. Pouring orange juice all over his uniform. "KASUMI! YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THAT! AT LEAST USE THE FRONT DOOR!" He quickly glanced at her and noticed a couple of cut wounds near her face and arms. Nothing too major. Just scratches. "What happened?"

Kasumi however looked surprised. "I apologize, but i was in a rush, however it had seemed that the person following me has found me. I took care of it"

"Will the person be following us again?" Daichi asked. Taking off his button down shirt. Revealing a white t-shirt under it.

"I do not know. Its possible"

Daichi sighed. Same old Kasumi. She never killed anyone in her life. He didn't expect to kill whoever it was now. "Alright. Get cleaned up, your a bit sweaty. Ill cook some food"

She nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

_"Oh shit...i can't cook" _He panicked. _"Should i order food? No, i have to cook or she'll know..but.."  
_

"Shit shit shit" He cursed and muttered. Saying stupid things like that. Sure he knew his survival skills. He knew how to catch a prey. Cut it up into pieces, skin it, cook it. You name it. But that was survival. Only used as a last resort. Besides Kasumi probably had enough of that. "Damn..looks like ill have to order take out" He groaned. It has been awhile since he ordered Chinese food. Picking up the phone. He looked around for the phone number of the store, before finally finding it on the counter. He checked his wallet as well. 4000 yen. All he had left since his birthday a couple of days ago. "Meh..it will do" He called the number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello this is Lee's restaurant, how may i help you?" It was a squeaky male voice.

"Yes, could i have two orders of Chicken and broccoli with White Rice?" Daichi hoped that Kasumi liked broccoli, because he sure as hell didn't.

"Yes" The man said. He took a few seconds to respond back. "And what do you want to drink sir?"

"Uhh, a two-liter of Pepsi?"

"Ok that comes out to... 1500 yen"

Daichi cursed under his breath. He really wanted to save that money for something important. It seemed like it would have to wait. He told the man the address and hung up the phone. At that moment it seemed Kasumi had finished showering. She came downstairs wearing pink pajamas and a short baby blue shirt that seemed a little too small, since her bellybutton was showing. Her hair wasn't braided anymore and was in her usual ponytail. "I hope you don't mind, but i used Ms. Nagasaki's shampoo and soap" She said, using the towel to dry off some of the water from her arms. Daichi could smell the fresh scent of strawberries and smiled.

"Its fine. Besides, it smells great on you" He gave her a smile, but she nodded. "Thank you Daichi"

Daichi sighed. "And now for the bad news.." Kasumi gave him an odd stare, but Daichi looked away. "I can't cook...so i ordered take out.." He looked at Kasumi once again, she smiled.

"It's acceptable, I wasn't going to criticize on your culinary arts, unless you as-"

Daichi shook his head. Mentioning her to be quiet. "No, i _cant_ cook anything, unless you count putting things in the microwave"

Kasumi gave him the "oh" look, then nodded. "So...what will we be eating then?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Daichi quickly walked up to it and opened it. Thinking it was the Chinese man. He was sorely mistaken, and was shocked to see who was in front of him. The Female had short clear-violet hair with pink eyes. Usually meant for soft people. However these eyes penetrated as if Daichi were a demon ready to get destroyed. He took a couple of steps back. "No way"

The female in the violet, ninja clad armor was none other than Ayane of the Mugen Tenshin clan.

* * *

**Uh oh! Ayane made her appearance, and she's caught Kasumi at a bad time! Will this end well for the two? And most importantly, will Kasumi be able to reason with her before a fight errupts? if not, will she be able to defeat her in time before he chinese man comes? IF shes able to defeat her! *GASP!***


	6. Retribution

**Here we go! Chapter Six! I kinda like this one if i do say so myself :) Well Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Six

Retribution

Daichi took two steps back. Knowing what Ayane could do, or in this case...what she is capable of. She looked at Daichi oddly. Her stare almost giving him shock. _"Fuck fuck! Dont tell me she knows!"_ That's it. His cover was blown. She's going to blow her mouth like a horn. He backed up to his refridgerator and sat down. His breathing was getting heavy, but then. As if she had never saw him. Ayane turned to his Kunoichi bodyguard Kasumi.

"Him?" Ayane pulled out three kunai knives. Two on her left hand and one on her right. Kasumi quickly took this as a threat and pulled out her short sword at that instant. Daichi wondered when she had her sword with her.

"You lay a finger on him and i will-" Kasumi was cut off by two throwing knives. She blocked them both while unsheathing her sword and advanced towards Ayumi. Trying to give her a swift kick to the face. It whiffed her face barely and Ayumi countered with a punch to the stomach. Kasumi flipped back and clutched her stomach. Coughing and gasping for air. The blow was intense. Kasumi glared at Ayane. Who gave a chuckle.

"Really sister? That's all you have? I really think my master would have no trouble seeing your dead body"

Daichi looked at Kasumi. Whose eyes widened but quickly fell cold. She charged and gave her a sweeping right kick. Ayane didn't seem to expect this and was hammered hard. Her face hitting the wooden floor. Daichi watched as her body bounced but she quickly recovered and threw another kunai at her. Kasumi blocked it easily and tried to thrust her sword towards her stomach. However Ayane disappeared. Kasumi stood in her defensive stance.

Suddenly Ayane appeared, kicking Kasumi in the back of the head. Who slid towards the living room. Hitting the couch on her way to a halt. She groaned as she stood up. Her legs were beginning to give way. Ayane's as well, but it was less noticeable. "Hmph" the Violet Kunoichi leaned against the wall. She was confident, but it seemed she was close to defeating Daichi's bodyguard. He cursed himself. It seemed that the two "sisters" were not the way it seems. Kasumi seemed to be her usual self. Still not able to kill anyone, even if it was deemed necessary or for her survival, while Ayane was still cocky and arrogant as she was before. Daichi tried to remember his training. He had to. Kasumi had no chance against Ayane. She was way too powerful. It wasn't like Daichi was any better than Kasumi, but still. He had to try SOMETHING. _"Fuck...this is bullshit"_ His thoughts roamed around the possible ways to atleast force that other Kunoichi out.

Daichi stood up. "What the hell are you doing in my house! Get out before i call the cops!" he yelled. He gulped, hoping this would force the woman out. Saving his friend. Ayane looked at him. The same hard glare she had been giving him since he had saw her. "you put one finger on the phone and i promise you will be dead before you even have the chance to breathe"

Daichi was frightened now. Her intent was to do this without any human casualties, but she didn't care and thus was willing to kill if necessary. "Shit" He murmured. This time he ran towards her, the same blazing speed Kasumi had showed. Ayane seemed to gasp. Daichi tried to sweep her legs like Kasumi once did and try to hold her down, but she was just too fast. Ayumi reacted on instinct, not strategy and was able to dodge the attack and give a swift punch to the face. Daichi was able to put his hand right in front of it to soften the blow, but it was still too much. As he dropped to the ground he felt his nose seem to crack. The sign of a broken nose. He didn't stay down however. Popping right back up he picked up Kasumi's sword and tried a horizontal slash. Ayane laughed and sidestepped it. Disarming him and pointing his sword at Daichi. "Impressive, you seem highly trained, but now..." She raised her sword. "One false move and yo-"

"Another move for you and you will die" There appeared Kasumi. She held a kunai knife onto Ayane's throat. Her face showed no agony or pain. Ayane sighed. Dropping the sword and smiling. "I did what i needed to anyways..its been fun" Then, as fast as she dropped her sword. She dissapeared in an instant.

Kasumi dropped to her knees. It seemed she was exauhsted after the battle. Anyone would. Daichi held on to his nose while looking at Kasumi to see any signs of distress. She held on to her stomach. Still gasping for air. However she walked towards Daichi and picked him up.

"Wha-what are you doing? Your in no condition to be carrying me?"

Kasumi walked up the steps and into his bedroom. Laying him down on his bed. "Let me see your nose" She ordered. Daichi listened. After all, he did owe her for saving his life again. As he let go of his nose, she grabbed it and pushed it towards his right. A pop sound was heard and Daichi yelled in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

"Relax. Your nose was disloacted, so i returned it to its normal position" She calmly said. She now held her stomach with her left hand. Daichi felt sorry for her. Even after all that, she worried more about him than herself.

"Really...you should have a look at yourself, your in a pretty bad condition. Dont worry about me, its just my nose. I can breathe fine"

Kasumi looked at him. It seemed like an eternity but she finally nodded. "Thank you..Daichi"

"Dont mention it" He murmured. His nose was still throbbing, but his heart finally started to beat normally. Maybe he could get some sleep now.


End file.
